She's All Alone, And That's Not Right!
by PrincessxXxDarkness
Summary: I didn't understand why my dad did the things he did to me and I didn't understand why my mom let him. I didn't understand the world, until he came to me. Tate. He saved me from the pain I was suffering and showed me something so much more.
1. Insanely is rare

"_**In individuals, insanity is rare; but in groups, parties, nations, and epochs, it is the rule."**_

"You're going to die here." A voice calls out by the bushes to my left.

"I'm sorry. Can you tell me what you're talking about?" My voice rings out in the silence between me and the girl, I can see a red tint on her head and I feel the worry blossom in the pit of my stomach. She turns her head toward me and I can see the pink ribbon that's holding her brown hair back. I instantly feel my stomach relax.

"You're going to die here." The same sentence.

She then turns back around and walks away, as if she didn't say anything to me in the first place. I walk over to where she stood, not even a moment ago, I feel something bounce against me foot as my eyes wonder the bushes the girl left through. On the ground lay a small, rubber ball. I pick it up and let it rest in my palm. My index finger rubs it.

_Tap-tap-tap._

My finger stops bouncing against the ball as I look at the house next to my new one. An eye peaks through a window before the curtain falls back in place and hides the person behind it. I could feel my blue eyes turn to steel as I continue to stare at the house. Nosy neighbors are never good for anything.

"Jamie!" A strained voice calls to me. The owner of the voice is a woman in her early 30s, her blonde hair marred with grey and her once blue eyes that were full of life are now dulled with reality; her floral dress dragging on the ground and her hands hiding in the sleeves. At her feet sits a box and on the label in bold marker read, "**ART**".

"Leave it." A tall man walks towards to box and kicks it. "She doesn't deserve it." He sneers and shows his yellowing teeth. His usually brown eyes are taken over by his dilated pupils.

_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. _

A hushed voice whispers in my head.

_He's so high he wouldn't be able to see you coming._

My mom looks over at me one more time before grabbing a new box to follow **him** into the house. This damn house that I didn't even want to move into, the house that tore me away from my friends. My eyes roam over to the house and I have the chance to actually take the house in. It is actually very beautiful, Victorian and hand made by a surgeon for his wife.

On the second floor the curtains on a window fluttered shut. My parents are both still downstairs, because I can hear the yelling, so what could it have been? Before my mind could wonder off too far a black bus rolls to a stop in front of my new home. A chubby man with graying black hair and thick glasses stands and starts to talk.

"Our tour concludes with one of the most famous houses of horror in the city of Angels, better known as the Murder House." Many people continued to take pictures as the man continued to talk. My eyes slowly took in the buses exterior; I might have to take that tour sometime.

"Jamie, get your ass in here with your shit!" My father stood on the porch with his arms crossed. Rolling my eyes I pick up the last box that mom had pointed at earlier and walk into the house. Fingers laced around my bicep with grip like iron, making me wince. With one sharp tug my box crashes to the floor and papers scatter all around.

"I don't need you outside acting like a fucking idiot. What will the neighbors think? That I have a stupid daughter." I know better than to respond. He continues to pull me down a hall and open a door, which practically screams when it is opened, I feel his hand leave my arm only to feel it press against my back and push me. I manage to catch my footing before I hurt myself down the stairs. Turning around I see my father's face for a second before he slams the door closed.

_Click. _

The only place I can go is down. I hold the red ball in my hand still. I guess I will have to return it later. I think to myself. I gingerly sit at the bottom of the steps with my back to the wall and my head on my knees.

* * *

><p>He stood there. Just watching. Just watching the strange girl talk to his sister and hold the ball that belongs to his brother. He watches her as her face scrunches up in thought as she looks at the house. He could practically feel her eyes on him when he closes the curtains.<p>

She can't see him yet.

He listens to the man yell at the quiet women and then at the strange girl with dark hair and light eyes. He could feel his anger rise with each word. His blood boiling when the man grabs her and he could feel his hands shaking when she winced, this was not acceptable. This is his house, not that vile mans.

The strange girl rests at the bottom of the stairs in the basement. Red ball cradled in her arms. He could see some of the others hovering over her, she wouldn't be able to see. This is his house and he wants her. He sat himself by her still form.

But he has patience.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one was short, but I wanted to see if anyone was interested in reading before I jump right in. <strong>**This is my first time attempting AHS fanfic. Please review. And I could defiantly use a Beta if anyone is interested. **


	2. There's a fine line

"_**There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line." **_

I don't know how long I have been sitting here. I don't know how much more I would be down here. And I also don't know where the cold breeze is coming from. All I do know is that my back is killing me.

I felt another soft breeze caress against the cheek. Goose bumps raise up on my arms along with the hairs on the back of my neck. A shudder rips sown my spine and I have to clamp my teeth down to keep from shivering. It doesn't take long for another shudder to shake my small frame. I hear the screech of the door opening, but I don't see anyone peeking around the frame to tell me if I can come up or not.

A moment's hesitation is all it takes before I leap up and take the steps two at a time. Without a glance back I gab the box that I had dropped before I was forced downstairs and run up the second pair of stairs that will lead me to the top floor that holds my room. I don't know what it was, but something about the basement gives me the creeps. I can still feel the hairs standing up at attention on the back of my neck.

I glance around the room that will be mine. The blue walls seem to be growing around me, make me turn around and run out of here. Closing my eyes I take a deep breathe, I can do this. I open my eyes again and the walls just seem like walls now. I glance around and see my bed placed in the corner with a small bedside table beside it, a dark wooden desk placed under the window on the far wall underneath a window, and finally a matching dresser. I have boxes in stacks all around. Out of the corner of my eye I see that my door is closed. Funny, I don't remember closing it when I came in.

With a final sigh I dump the box onto my floor and let the stuff fall to the floor. I grab a few more boxes and repeat the process. For the next few hours it's as if I'm on autopilot. I don't remember putting my things away, but I'm sitting on my floor with a small pile of clothes in front of me. The boxes, that at first held all of my stuff, are now scattered around. With a final huff I look at the blue walls covered in papers that hold my drawings. I look down at the pair of underwear I'm holding and look back at up. A young man stands leaning against my door frame, his arms crossed and a small smile on my face. I let out a shriek.

"Who are you?" My voice shakes.

"I'm Tate. I live next door." He flips his blonde hair from is eyes.

I can feel myself blush. His eyes staring at me and slowly making their way up to my face. God help me, his boy could rip off all my clothes and I would love every second of it. He walks into my room, without making a sound, and sits across from me. His eyes slide down and the corner of his mouth slides up a little. I look down. It only took a second for 3 things to happen. My eyes grow wide, my mouth hands open, and the blush spreads down my neck. He reaches his hand forward, but before his fingers can wrap around the black fabric I snatch them from between us.

"What's wrong?" He lets a small chuckle escape after his question.

"I…erm… Well.."

Smooth fucking move Jamie. Tate lets out a booming laugh that instantly warms my insides. A smile dances across my face before I can help it and soon I'm laughing with him. My panties still clutched in my hand. I can definitely get use to the sound of it. After that it felt as if I already knew him.

"So why did you leave that spot blank?" Tate's voice whispers from beside me. He eyes looking at the wall to our left, the only wall with not drawings on it. Before I could even get any words out he hops off the bed and rushes over to it. His pale hand spreads out on the wall before h looks back at me. "This will be my spot, yeah?" His dimples make me blush all over again

He quickly gets to work, with pencils in his hands, drawing on the wall. I lay spread out on my bed, but keep my eyes on his tall form. Even though he is wearing a loose fitting sweater I can still tell how lean his body is; his biceps flex each time he traces a long line on the wall.

"So tell me," his voice is soft. "What was going on earlier?"

"What?" I arch a brow.

"With your dad. I saw you guys earlier from my window and I don't know.. Seemed like he was mad at you or something."

I stay silent. Of course he noticed. I was so fucking stupid too think he wouldn't notice and even be into me. I can already feel my eyes fill with tears and silently curse myself. We aren't even saying anything emotion and I'm toe seconds away from letting crying like a bitch. Oh fuck. Am I going to start my period? I hope I don't with Tate here. It will be too embarrassing to excuse myself to get a tampon. I glance over to the spot I was sitting before and try to see if there is any blood. None. Thank-fucking-god. Looking back up I see Tate staring at me. Oh fuck me.

"You know, my mom's boyfriend hits me too."

I quickly hop off my bed and race to him. "Tate, are you okay?" My hands pull the sleeves off his arms to inspect them. "You need to tell someone Tat-" My eyes land on the light lines running up and down his wrist. "What's this?" My voice is hushed.

"I found an escape." His dark eyes bore into my own. He points to the first one marked on his arm. "This is when it first happened." His finger moves up. "This for the second time." He points to a really jagged one that's still pink. "This is from when I tried to end it all." His voice started out strong, but at the end sounds so broken.

"Listen to me." I place one small hand on each of his cheeks and hold his head firmly in place. "You're too good for this place, okay. He wants to hurt you, because he can see all the great things about you. And you can't let him win. Don't do this, Tate. You need to tell someone who can stop him." I can see his eyes glaze over. "I'm here for you."

I move one hand and pull out a phone from his pocket, an old prepaid, and put my number in. I show him the screen and smile at him.

"I'm just a phone call away, okay?"

Tate reaches his arms out and pulls me into a hug. His arms wrap around me and I can feel the butterflies flapping around in my stomach. He places his lips gently on my head before he places his cheek on top of my head. My own arms are wrapped around him and holding onto the back of his stripped sweater. What I didn't see is the wicked smile that flashed across his mouth before he pulled away.

"I should go. It's pretty late." Both of us look out my window, but I'm the only one surprised at the stars twinkling outside my window. He leans down and places another kiss on my head and walks away. The blush lights up my cheeks again and a smile tugs at my lips.

* * *

><p>Tate looks at the screen of his former mother's phone and lets out a chuckle. Thank god he snagged her phone last time she was over. The game is only beginning and he already got her number.<p> 


End file.
